of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Somerfield
Damien Somerfield is the current alias of an immortal centuries old boy. He makes his first cameo appearace in the franchise during Book II as a former sanctified super who worked for the Order in missions to hunt down abhumans. He has recently arrived in Cold Harbor for reasons yet unknown. Early Life Little is known about Somerfield's life prior to Book II, only that approximately in 1508, somewhere presumaly in mainland Europe he came into contact with a mystically enhanced alchemic mutagen in the posession of his father, which he drank, mistaking it as a fruit cocktail. Upon discovering this his father would lock him undergound in the cellar in full darkness, without food, sound, or any social contact. A month later, when he was finally released Damien was surprised to discover he was still alive and felt very little thirst and hunger. His father explained to him that he had intaken an elixer of immortality, which would forever maintain h is body since the moment he drank it, effectively forever halting his biological age at 10. It is believed that upon recieving this revelation a horrified Damien ran away from his home and eventually became a self-made indivdual with friends and influence from various parts of the world. It is unknown when he migrated to the Americas or if he ever came into contact with his family again. However it is known that during the events of Book I, at some point he had joined the Order in hunting down abhumans for personal gain, though at the start of Book II it is indicated that he has severed his ties with the Order in fear of being captured and experimented on. Personality and Characteristics Damien's chronological age of being over 500 years old, combined with his biological age of 10 have caused him to have a rather complex set of mind. While on one hand, with his over five centuries of life experience he is emotionally cold, manipulative, ultra-intuitive, and trusts no one. He has also become extremely knowledgable in various intellectual fields and has amassed a vast amount of wealth, most from the underground black market stock exchange. On the other hand, he has maintained much of his childish mindframe as seen when he booked a luxuy penthouse suite in a hotel in Cold Harbor, he enjoyed his time there in a childish manner, watching Tom and Jerry whilst eating chocolate ice cream sundae. This has often led him into an identity crisis where he is unsure if he has always truly stayed a child since he became immortal, or if he is truly an adult in the mind of a child. Book II RP SAMPLE: THE WAREHOUSE 3 Days Prior to the events of Book II: In a warehouse located in the middle of an isolated snowy area somewhere in the North of Canada, 3 figures meet. One is 6 feet long and resembles a humanoid tiger with orange, black and white fur, sharp claws and teeth. The other is a lot skinnier, has a black tattoo of a Phoenix on his face, wears green trousers and a black vest and has long purple hair. The last person appeared more normal than the rest, he wears a beige tuxedo and has placed a silver suitcase on a table in between all three of them. 'You got all the doh, Mayor?' asks the humanoid tiger.'Yes, all 14 million of it' the man in the tuxedo replies. 'Double check it Marve,' says the skinny man with the tattoo on his face. 'The combination is 4 9 0 7 2 9' says the man in the tuxedo. Marve opened the suitcase and started counting. 'Thats about it all, Simon' he says when finished counting. 'Can you believe it Marve? 14 million to get rid of some scrawny little kid, hello my share of the 7 million and early retirement-' 'SHHHH!' 'What is it Marve?' 'I smell someone.... someone else approaching this place.' 'Well, well,' said Simon, 'the bait lured itself in.' 'You're my easiest 14 million yet' said Marve looking at the figure approaching the warehouse. 'Thats him! Thats Damien Somerfield!' said the man in the beige tuxedo. 'You look younger than I thought' said Marve. Damien was dressed in a a brown overcoat and stared at the three individuals. He looked at the humanoid tiger. 'Marvin Smithe McFeene, 28 years old, gifted geneticist and zoologist, as a child you suffered from lack of confidence and had emotionally shallow parents, not to mention you were frequently bullied at school for your ugly physique. In order to feel good about yourself you rewrote half of your genetic phenotype to that of a Bengali Tiger, allowing you to easily intimidate others with your appearance and abilities, giving you a rather large sense of an ego'. Then he turned to the skinny individual with the tattoo on his face. 'Simon Belmount Casterwill' you were born a freak, an outcast from society, and whats even worse was that you came from an aristocratic family. But because of your condition you were disinherited and turned to a life of crime as a hit-man.' Afterwards he turned to the man in the tuxedo. 'Mayor Sarderwood, so nice to finally meet you. You're the one who's been tailing me with your assassins for hire in the past five days. You're bummed out that I keep interfering with your secret black market operations and now you're terrified that I'll expose that little underground prostitution ring of yours to the public, and since you have become a rather nasty thorn on my side it's very likely that I will expose you. You knew that and hired these two goons to take me out once and for all, how utterly despicably FOOLISH of you' he said with his eyes widening. 'OK you little brat, you're gonna learn what it means to be disrespectful to your elders' said Marvin as he lashed out at Damien with his claws. Damien instantly dodged, then drew out a switch blade knife which he flicked open and stabbed Marvin's shoulder with. 'AAAAHH!' 'MARVE!' shouted Simon, then he inhaled deeply, then exhaled and a stream of fire came out of his mouth towards Damien. Damien quickly took cover behind the injured Marvin, who got incinerated in his place. 'MARVE! NO!' yelled Simon. 'You little cowardly piece of-' Simon blasted a powerful magma wave at the Damien, who was instantly engulfed by it. 'BURN! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY BEST FRIEND!' 'That was my favorite overcoat'. 'What the-' Damien got up, his top completely burned off, but his actual body fully intact. 'How did you-' BANG! Simon froze, then fell on the hard ground, with a burning sensation of pain on his chest. 'You.. shot me..' 'In your stomach exactly, tearing it open and releasing the hydro-cholric acid and other digestive chemicals into the rest of your body, in a couple of hours time your insides are going to slowly and painfully breakdown and get digested, effectively your body is cannibalizing itself, I'm willing to bet a lottery ticket you're kidneys will disappear within less than 4 hours.' In other words, your life is already ending, prepare to feel death's embrace.' said Damien, smiling. Mayor Sarderwood panicked and started to sweat before trying to run towards the door. BANG! He was shot in his right knee and couldn't move anymore. 'Please! Don't kill me, I'll give you whatever, I'll pay you-' He was instantly dead before he could finish his sentence when Damian threw his knife onto his forehead. 'Quite fitting' he said as he pulled the knife out. 'I got this switchblade off a pimp in New York back in the 60s'. He walked towards the silver suitcase. '14 million huh? I could do with a new shirt and overcoat'.